


rain

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Rain, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Chester feels lonely.
Relationships: Chester Hayes & Atheryn Ignis (OC)





	rain

Chester looks back at the sea. Rokkenjima is almost deserted, except for his brother, who's going back to the manor. Being invited here, by the Maynor family in particular, feels even more alienating than the island itself. Like he's supposed to be an outcast. He knows this isn't intentional on Darius' part. He's aware of that.

This party that they were invited doesn't seem like the best idea of socialization. And yet, here he is. Forced, of course. Because Andrew doesn't really treat him like an adult.

Chester just wants to go back home and read his shitty fanfics in comfort.

That's the best way to put it.

And yet, here he is, wasting his time outside, watching everyone else have fun and being free, while he's just stuck staring at the happiness everyone has.

It's like that painting that he always goes back to, the one that just makes him sad. His only memory of it comes from the few art classes he took, and promptly quit thanks to the kids that chased him off of everything he wanted to try.

Chester sees red.

He's kicking away a pebble, when he hears a thunder, but no rain drops touching him. He looks up.

The sky roars and it feels like he's falling. Chester breathes, and hears the rain fall around him. No point in walking around in weather like this.

He's about to step out, when a hand, a human hand, stops him.

"I reccomend you don't go out of this, my friend. It's not safe to be out under the rain, with the infamous thunder here." A masculine voice, one that makes his heart skip a beat, comes from behind him.

When Chester turns around, he sees a man. A dragon, with a fancy red suit, above his head, a hat. The man is the definition of class, if he could determine what's classy.

Chester stays at a loss for words.

"A bit shy, aren't you?" The man smiles back at him, and places a hand on top of his shoulder. "No need to worry. I'm not here to hurt you. Atheryn."

Chester drops his shoulders, relaxing more around him. Part of the vibes he gives are different than the rest of the island. Where this place seems scarier with its dark forests, broken windows and long, winding hallways; this man seems calming, like the owner of a cozy inn, waiting for you to enter and take a breath from all of the madness outside.

"Chester. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, a man with good manners. It's always nice to have those, you know. I'm glad we get to talk like this." Atheryn nudges Chester to the direction he wants to go, and envelops Chester's big frame with one of his arms. "I suppose you don't mind taking a brief stroll through this island. It's not as bad as you think it is, you know?"

"I, I guess..."

"There's no need to be shy!" Atheryn punctuates this with a slap on his shoulder. Out of friendliness. "I can be your tour guide. Have you ever noticed that this place has a lot of history, don't you think?"

"Uh, really?" Chester perks up at that. The opportunity to learn more about myths and legends makes him happier to learn more. "Could you explain everything about this island? It seems—"

"Like it has mysteries inside?" The look he gives Chester is enough to leave him blushing. Atheryn smirks in response to that reaction. "Everyone has them. That's the point."

The two of them walk, and suddenly, Chester doesn't feel as alone than before.


End file.
